Adventures in Toy Land?
by Caithdean
Summary: A collab with ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos. she put up teh original version, i kinda cleaned it up. still doesn't make much sense, lol! Please enjoy! Prince Alto is fed up being treated like a girl, so he runs away...what do you think happens next!


Author Notes: I feel a bit bad for re-posting this, especially when I haven't updated Top Gun for a while…I have the chapter written, but I haven't typed it yet…sorry, I'll try and get it up soon! As for the title...I have no idea, blame ChibiChaos for that one, .

Pairing: Brera/Alto

Warnings:_BoyxBoy Love and Ranka bashing and steamy parts later on._

Disclaimer: Neither ChibiChaos nor myself own any part of the Macross F universe (otherwise there'd be MANY more scenes between Alto and Brera…possibly, no _definitely_, involving enclosed spaces…XD)

**Adventures in Toy Land**

In the beginning…

…

_Want to play the Sentence Game? (_ChibiChaos)

**How? (Caithdean)**

_Basically, I write a sentence, and then you continue the story with another sentence and so on. It's also known as the 'and then…' game._

**Pick an anime then…**

_Macross F!_

…

_-------------------_

_--------_

_Once upon a time there was a little blue-haired Prince, but because he was such a pretty child, everyone referred to him as 'Princess'. _

**As was the tradition in his family, the child learned the arts of acting, singing, and dancing, to the point where his name became known far beyond his own Kingdom. **

_Unfortunately for the little prince, since he was so often known for playing female roles, people began to forget he was a boy and believed he really was a princess. _

**This annoyed him to no end, and eventually he ran away from home, proclaiming that he wouldn't return until he could 'become a man'. **

_This in turn upset the kingdom, who were all very fond of their 'princess' and angered the King, whom proclaimed that any who could find and return the 'princess' could have his hand in marriage and become the next in line for King, never mind that the Prince already had a fiancé. _

**When the Prince heard of the reward for his return, he was furious. The thought that he would be auctioned off as a reward for the next King was intolerable. **

_Furious beyond words, the young prince hid himself as far away from his father and all the hopeful searchers as possible. Eventually wondering onto what appeared to be a large castle hidden within a large forest on the borderline of his father's lands._

**Figuring that he had as good a chance as any here, he applied for entrance into the Castle. He was reluctantly admitted by a servant. **

_By some luck for the young prince, the owner of the castle was rather anti-social, preferring is own people to visiting others. As such, the young blond ruler had no idea who his newest servant was. _

**Taking the name 'Alto', the prince immediately began his work in the kitchen. The staff was amazed by his ability to create gourmet dinners. Unfortunately, he also attracted the attention of the castle's owner, who had been intrigued by the new meals he was served. **_This continued for several weeks as the young lord _**(named Brera)**_ became more and more curious, until eventually he couldn't take anymore, ordering for the maker of his meals to present themself. _

**Alto had been enjoying himself thoroughly. As soon as his talent for cooking had been discovered, he was assigned only to meals, and occasionally cleaning duty. He was fed, clothed, and his duties were light. Now, if his life could just continue on like this…**

_Quite unfortunately for Alto, he'd managed to attract the attention of both the ruler of the castle, as well as his rather immature younger sister. Since he had become part of the castle's staff, not only had rumours about his cooking prowess run amok, but so had talk about his beauty, identity, and past. They were far from the capital after all, and most of the servants had lived their entire lives at the castle._

**Unfortunately for the bluenette, his position offered no protection from the rumours. Although the Lord had ordered him to present himself, he hadn't shown up. Though the Lord was annoyed, he did not persue the issue. It was not the place of a Lord to investigate a mere maid. His sister, however, felt no such restriction. She soon began turning up in the kitchen, hoping to catch a glimpse. The other servants protected him as much as they could, but it was inevitable that it wouldn't work forever…**

_The entire incident could probably have been avoided if Alto had gotten up earlier, however he ended up sleeping a little later that morning, ending up with him starting his duties a little later. As such, he was alone in the kitchen when a rather small, green-haired girl made her presence known…by accidently, and loudly knocking over several pots he'd just finished cleaning. Needless to say, the bluenette was NOT amused. _

**He immediately started lecturing her, having no idea that she was the sister of the Lord. However, instead of being chastened, she started at him with big, sparkly eyes. When he had finished his lecture, she immediately starting assaulting him with questions. What was his name, how old was he, where did he come from, was he planning to stay, was he single, was he interested, would he date her, what were his hobbies… 'Alto' was completely in awe of her ability to keep talking without breathing. This did not prevent him from immediately replying with a,**

"**No."**

**This made her stop. "No what?" she asked, confused. **

_He graced her with a highly irritated look, his entire posture unconsciously screaming his royal heritage out to anyone who cared to look. Fortunately, the Lord's sister, Ranka, was too busy trying to understand the concept of someone actually daring to say 'No' to her then look at his posture. Alto huffed, _

"_I said 'No', as in 'no' I am not interested and 'no' I'm not telling you anything." Declaration made, he returned to his dishes, leaving the girl to stare at his back in outraged confusion._

"**But why?" she asked,**

"**First, I am not interested in a relationship at the moment. Even if I was interested, I don't know you. I don't even know your name. I am even less interested in a relationship with someone I don't' know. Now please leave. I have work to do." He then left the room, off to clean. **

**Ranks stood alone in the kitchen, stunned by the whole series of events. Eventually she came back to reality and squealed, **

"**He is so cool!!" she then ran off to tell her brother her wonderful news. She was going to marry the new maid.**

**Brera chocked on his drink when Ranka came running into his office yelling that she was going to get married. **

_His immediate thought was that some bastard had managed to seduce his extremely naïve, overly protected sister. However several minutes of excited babbling later indicated that this was not true. In fact, for all intents and purpose, it appeared that Ranka herself was the one who was determined to do the chasing. Brera took a minute to process all of this before asking who she was talking about, only to receive an excited spiel about the 'awesome, fantastic, totally cool' new maid. _

_This seemed rather odd to the young Lord since he'd been pretty sure the new maid was in fact, 'female'. In fact, it was the same maid he'd been interested in learning about himself, and now for some reason, Ranka apparently wanted to marry then…This would NOT do, he finally decided, determined to get to the bottom of this mess._

**He immediately enlisted his butler by the name of Ozuma Lee to provide his required information. He had always gotten on well with the man, probably because he had taken Ranka as an adopted younger sister, as protective of her as himself. As soon as Ranka left his office, he range for his butler. When the man appeared, he order the butler to investigate the maid. When Ozuma asked why, Brera rolled his eyes and explained,**

"**Apparently Ranka met the new maid just now and they are supposed to be getting married." Brera had expected an amused reaction from his butler. He became concerned when he saw the serious look on Ozuma's face. The man sighed,**

"**That boy…" Brera's head shot up,**

"**Boy? But I thought it was a maid?"**

**The butler shrugged.**

"**Well, he applied for a position as a maid/cooks helper, so he is referred to as a maid, sir." Brera's eyes narrowed,**

"**What do you know about him?" he demanded, if the maid was male that completely changed the situation. **

_Ozuma sighed and contrived to give the impression that he was extremely put out by all this, but never the less told his Lord all he knew about the new maid,_

"_He applied here under the name of 'Alto', although I'm not sure if that's his real name or not. He first appeared looking highly distressed, and pretty banged up…now that I think about it…" the older male trailed off for a moment, lapsing into memories, "Anyway, he applied for any available position and since the maid/cook's helper was all there was, jumped on it." There the man looked suitably embarrassed, "Actually, a lot of us thought he WAS a girl for a while, until he quite forcefully told Michelle off for trying to flirt with him. He's a hard worker though, and picks things up very quickly, so we didn't see any reason he couldn't stay."_

_Brera frowned, "This doesn't explain why my sister seems to believe they're getting married though."_

**Ozuma coughed, "Well, I heard that this morning the boy slept in a bit, so when he went to the kitchen to do his chores, he was alone. Apparently, Ranka had been trying to meet up with him for the last few days at various times. Today she was lucky." There he looked a bit amused, "Apparently she was watching him work when she knocked over a bunch of pots. He saw her and then lectured her."**

**Brera frowned, 'did the boy not know who she was?' **

**Reading his employer's mood, Ozuma answered the unspoken question, "He's only been here a short while, I don't believe he knew who she was." **

**Brera was satisfied with that, "make sure he knows now. Was there anything else?" **

**Ozuma looked amused again. Brera closed his eyes. This probably wasn't good.**

"**According to one of the other maids, who was walking past, after he finished his lecture, she immediately started interrogating him, and asked him to…" here he put his hands in the air mimicking quotation marks, " 'go out with her'. Now I don't know how that translated into her getting married, especially when he said no, but I believe that the lady now has a new hobby."**

_Brera sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Honestly, why did he have to put up with all this drama, his father never had to deal with this when he was alive, Brera was certain. Ranka could be so stubborn when it came to getting her way. Although, admittedly, he was partly to blame with how he spoilt her. However, she couldn't have her way this time, Brera put up with a lot when it came to her obsessions, but this was too much. Firstly, marrying the staff just wasn't done, and secondly, she'd probably get bored of it in a week or two, and then what? No, he'd have to intervene now._

_Raising his head, the young Lord eyed his butler again, "Go and fetch this 'Alto' person then, I'll sort this out now."_

_**When the maid entered the room, Brera immediately understood why the boy could be mistaken for a girl. He had long flowing blue hair, tied back with a string. He was slightly shorter then Brera. His eyes, a beautiful amber colour, showed everything he was feeling. Brera frowned. The young man carried himself like a noble. As soon as the prince frowned, Alto stopped where he was. He watched the other prince carefully, but subtly. Brera was amused by the act. This was no ordinary person.**_

"_**So," Brera began. **_

_The maid blinked at him in mild confusion, body unconsciously shifting into a more defensive position. Brera found himself arching an eyebrow in mild surprise as he found himself recognizing the stance. It was one only taught to guards at the royal palace…this was interesting, since it went completely against the soft features that eyed him._

"_So," he repeated, although his gaze continued to roam over the other, inwardly amused at how flustered the other man was becoming, "what exactly, is a member from the royal palace doing serving as a maid in my home?"_

**Alto started. How had he known?**

"**I don't know what you're talking about," he denied. **

"**Oh?" he replied, obviously amused, "so where did you learn that style of unarmed combat? I happen to know that it is only taught at the King's Castle. Who are you?"**

**Alto's temper got the better of him, and he snapped at the blonde, "None of your business!"**

**Brera immediately lost his smile and advanced on the bluenette. Alto back-pedalled shocked by the abrupt change in the man in front of him. **

"**You entered my castle. That makes it my business." He spoke in a deep voice that rolled through Alto, and Alto shivered. It wasn't a bad shiver either. **

_Brera stalked forward in a rather predatory fashion towards the bluenette, inwardly amused to note that for every step forward, the other male took one back, until his back hit the wall, startling him. Mentally chuckling, Brera leaned forward again, using his height advantage over the bluenette to box him into the wall by bracing his arms next to his head, _

"_Now, let's try this again."_

_Alto's lips twisted into a snarl as his mind raced to think of a way out of this situation. Quite unfortunately, he was being highly distracted by the warm body that was practically melding him into the wall. The whole situation suddenly turned worse as t blond leaned forward until his lips brushed Alto's ear, scorching puffs of air across it, as he desperately attempted to ignore the flush rising to his cheeks,_

"_Who, exactly, are you?"_

"**Why…are you asking?" Alto gasped as Brera nibbled on his earlobe. If Brera hadn't been holding Alto against the wall, his weak knees would have not have held him up. Brera chuckled again,**

"**Well when I have a beautiful stranger enter my home, I like to know about it. When that stranger happens to know martial arts only taught at the Royal Palace, it intrigues me, Your Highness." **

"**Don't call me that!" Alto complained breathily, distracted. **

"**So you ARE the missing prince then." Brera sound satisfied. **

**As what he had just said filtered through Alto's fever fogged brain, he felt as if a bucket of ice-water had been thrown on him. He immediately started struggling, futilely. **

"_Ah, ah, ah!" The young Lord shifted his grip to pin Alto to the wall by his wrists, "we're still talking Your Highness."_

_The bluenette grit his teeth, squirming and bucking against the iron grip on his wrists, "There is nothing to discuss! Let me go!"_

_Brera allowed a rather smug smirk to filter across his face, pressing against the writhing body beneath him,_

"_No."_

_Alto froze, suddenly acutely aware of exactly how he was pressed up against the taller blond. Arms locked above his head, one knee jammed between his thighs and chests pressed against each other. It took several seconds for him to compute this, however a scarlet flush spread rapidly across his features, leaving him to strongly resemble a tomato, once he realized._

"_Uh…"_

"_Big Brother!" The two males paused to turn towards the source of the noise. Ranka stood at t doorway, a horrified look, complete with large, teary eyes stared back at them, "how could you?!"_

"…"

_The two males continued to stare at her blankly, apparently uncomprehending the seriousness of their crime. Well, Brera had an idea, Alto was totally clueless. Not giving either a chance to speak, the green haired girl bust into loud, messing, sobbing tears and ran out of the room, wailing about her engagement plans._

"**Ummm…?" Alto said, confused.**

"**Never mind. She'll get over it."**

"**No…I mean…she said brother…"**

"**Of course, Ranka is my younger sister. I have been looking after her since our parents died. But moving on, answer my question. Are you the missing prince?" **

**Alto gasped in his grasp, "How do you know the prince is missing? I thought this castle is isolated from the world. You are called a prince. Why do you know about this?"**

**Alto was determined to deny everything. Well if that was how was going to be…**

"**Well the King thought he should let me know that my **_**fiancé**_** had gone missing."**

**Alto stared at the blond. Then his knees gave out, "No way…" he whispered. He had run away to find freedom and he had found himself in an even greater bind. What was he supposed to do now?**

_Brera calmly observed what he now know, beyond a doubt, was his fiancé. Oddly enough, with all the rumours about the 'princess' of t realm, Brera had (what with him being highly anti-social and not at all the sort to attend parties) expected his fiancé to be, in fact, and actual __princess__. Still, he found himself far from disappointed with the truth, and since he'd been vaguely worried about some pampered, spoilt brat for a wife, what he now held in his arms was a welcome (and highly attractive) surprise. He allowed a little smirk of triumph to cross his face, _

"_Yes way."_

_And promptly leaned in to hiss his fiancé properly as what his right. _**He began gently, nibbling on Alto's lips. Brera's kisses were intoxicating, so the bluenette soon found his resistance melting away. He opened his mouth, allowing the blond entry. This kiss immediately deepened, got hotter. Their tongues danced, writhed, fought for dominance. Brera won, and took advantage by rubbing his leg against Alto's hardness. **

**Alto gasped, breaking the kiss, he panted, tremors running through his body. Brera smirked, and moved down to kiss Alto's neck, then bit down hard, marking the bluenette,**

"**Ahh!" Alto cried out at the sharp pain, then moaned as Brera lapped at the soreness with his tongue. The blond pulled back to breath into Alto's ear. Alto's body trembled and he moaned again. Brera nibbled on the bluenette's earlobe, before thrusting his tongue into Alto's ear. Alto's legs gave out, and Brera held him against the wall. As he looked down at the beautiful flushed face of his fiancé, Brera felt himself getting harder. The way his eyes glazed and the trickle of saliva coming out of the corner of his mouth made him so adorably fuckable, Brera just wanted to take him right there. However, he wouldn't want their fist time together to be against the wall of his office. Later, however…**

_well, they had a whole castle to choose from after all. Leaning forward once more, he place a more delicate kiss on Alto's lips, moving back quickly to the moaning disappointment of the bluenette. Dropping one of hands to rub ting, gentle circles along the shorter man's hip, Brera moved up to his ear, enjoying the sudden hitch in breath he was rewarded with,_

"_Alto," he paused to press a kiss just beneath Alto's ear that made him moan and squirm, "marry me."_

"_Ahh!'_

_Pressing forward, he allowed the hand now drawing random patterns over Alto's side to grip the hip more firmly, _

"_Say it, dear prince, say you'll be mine."_

"_I-" Alto gave a strangled gasp,_

"_Hmm?"_

"**I…"**

**Ranka bust into the room, prepared to wage war to obtain her beloved. She froze when she saw the scene in front of her, **

"…**yes. I'll marry you…damn you!" Alto gasped out.**

"**Good boy." Brera murmured, before giving him a soul-stealing kiss. **

**Ranka watched this, then turned and walked quietly out the door. She stood outside for a moment before busting back into the room. This time, the two inside the room noticed. **

_Alto stared at her in mild recognition, still to dazed from Brera's soul searing kisses to do any extreme thinking. Brera, irritated at t continuous interruptions (he'd noticed when she'd barged in earlier) arched an eyebrow at her, _

"_Ranka, is there something you need?"_

"_You can't marry him!" Pointer finger outstretched, and other the other hand on her rather bony hip, green hair flying everywhere, Ranka vaguely resembled a miniature goddess of vengeance. If said goddess had numerous human flaws, and preferred the young, near pre-pubescent look. Brera was not impressed. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I said you can't marry him!" Her next to non-existent bosom heaved with outrage, "he was __my __fiancé first, so only__ I __can marry him!"_

_Brera blinked (Alto was still attempting to regain his senses from the puddle of goo that Brera had reduced him to). He had always given his sister whatever she wished, however he couldn't giver into her demands this time,_

"_I'm sorry Ranka, but Alto has been my fiancé for several years now."_

"**Huh?" was the articulate response. Brera sighed in exasperation. He tried to explain,**

"**This lovely maid we hired is actually the 'princess' of the kingdom. You do remember I told I was engaged, don't you?"**

"…**yes"**

"**Good. Well I am engaged to the 'princess'. Therefore, I have been engaged to Alto for longer then you."**

"**But you said you were engaged to a Princess!!" she continued to argue. **

"**That would be my idiot father's fault," Alto interjected. He had finally recovered from Brera's 'attack'. Brera resolved to fix that ASAP. He was curious though…**

"**Why would he refer to you as a princess?" he asked, curiously. Alto blushed.**

"**Well…it is a tradition of the royal family to be proficient in the arts. Apparently I can sing and dance better than most women, so I was forced to act as a princess in a play. It spiralled out of control from there." He scowled, "my wardrobe was changed, I was no longer allowed to cut my hair, and suddenly all these strange people started stalking me. It was creepy."**

"**So you ran away?" Brera questioned.**

"**I like to think of it as a vacation for my sanity." He replied dryly. **

_Brera hummed, hiding a muted chuckle, although the idea of Alto in a dress…well, that would clear up quite a few things at the wedding. Ranka, however, continued to look angry, distressed, and sulky (simultaneously),_

"_Still, he's obviously a __boy __now, and two boys can't get married!"_

_She was determined that Alto would only marry her. However, Brera was now about to allow her any leeway. _

"_Regardless, he __is__ my fiancé, as according to the contract our parents signed."_

"_But he's the heir to the throne!"_

"_Uh" here, Alto couldn't help but intercept, "actually, I'm not. My older brother is. But he isn't really interested in being the next King, so whoever I marry will become the next King."_

_Ranka paused, "Huh?"_

_Brera smirked and pulled the bluenette closer, "His older brother, who is currently engaged to the Princess Sheryl of the Galaxy Kingdom." _

_Alto gave a little pout, "She always dresses me up."_

**The two siblings looked at him, identical thoughts running through their heads, **

'**I wanna see!'**

"**Is she designing your wedding dress?" Brera asked innocently**

"**Of course. She does have good taste…wait, NO! I am NOT wearing a dress!"**

**Brera smirked. Alto stuttered, and denied. They both ignored Ranka completely, **_until Brera tilted his head to smirk at her, _

"_I'm sorry Ranka, but Alto is definitely going to marry me. He has already agreed after all."_

_Thoroughly chastened, Ranka burst into tears and ran from t room, intending to drown her sorrows in copious amounts of double choc-chip fudge surprise ice-cream. Brera, however, was for once just glad she was gone. Now he could get back to more important things…like seducing Alto, who didn't seem to be fighting much at all now. Giving a happy mental cackle, he swooped to pin the poor boy again._ **And kissed him senseless. The poor boy had no idea what he had let himself in for…**

**THE END**

Lol, I tried to clean up the story a bit, and didn't have much success. Ah, well. As you can see, Psychology lectures are highly informative and interesting. Thanks for reading!


End file.
